Untamed
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: Shepard activated the Crucible and instead of dying, landed in Westeros during the Long Night. She aided a man known as the Last Hero in defeating the Others earning the title, the Red Vixen. Now her decedents thousands of years later have gotten caught up in the War of the Five Kings. Will House Shepard survive the coming winter? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I was writing for Winter's Reign when this idea popped into my head. Sorry WR fans, but that story is being finicky right now with the plot and I want to make sure it's done right before I post again considering how popular it is.

Anyway, I asked myself why are there are no Mass Effect/Game of Thrones crossovers? (at the time I started writing this.)

For this fic I also added an eighth kingdom to Westeros called the Nightlands, because Shepard's descendants deserve nothing less than their own kingdom. It's a harsh mountainous region with snow covered mountains and valleys. It is tagged on to the western part of the North. Sticking out like a jagged blade about the same length of the Vale. Its width north to south is from the northern edge of Blazewater bay to the Southern part of the Bay of Ice. I'll create background lore for the Nightlands as I go.

Reviews and Criticism are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones. GRRM does. I guess House Shepard is mine though.

* * *

 **Liara**

It took three days to track the beast. Through the mountain pass and down into the Shattered River Valley where it briefly eluded her once or twice. The mountainous region was mostly to blame for this as the steep cliffs and sheer drops prevented her from directly felling it. Liara hefted her crossbow, flipped out the bipod, and rested it on the cliff edge just out of view. She looked out the sighted and waited for her quarry. She tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear and focused her violet colored eyes on the trail the beast would soon tread down.

To be honest she knew little of the trails in this valley. Her Father, the former Lord of the Greatfort never even hunted this far down here as it was too dangerous to even be here. She looked past the trail and sighted the massive jagged cliffs that jutted from the land reaching toward the sky. They made even the great fortress of Harrenhall look small not that she'd ever seen largest castle ever built. Each had their own cracks and jutting cliffs. It was said this place was a once fertile valley like that found in the Vale. The Children of the forest in desperation to stop the First Men onslaught caused the valley to break up and deform. Some still believed that those Children lived on the far side away from the those that would do them harm.

Liara shook those distracting thoughts from her head. She sighted down the trail again just in time to see the Great Mountian Ram come down the trail oblivious to her presence atop the cliff. She smiled and thought to herself how fine a prize his mounted head would look upon the mantle in the sitting room of the Greatfort. The massive horns on the beast were the biggest she had ever seen. Perhaps she instead she could gift the rack to her future husb… her finger loosened on the trigger.

Right… that was the real reason why she had come out here in the middle of this uninhabited wasteland. Her elder sister had found a match for her. Liara never felt this day would come really. She felt childish really, running away like this. She looked back at the Great Ram. The massive beast was munching on a small patch of brush. She aimed again and found herself unable to fire. Even if she only took the head, lugging it along the dangerous cliffs would lead to her undoing and no doubt a cautionary tale to be told for centuries. It was not a way one wished to be remembered. Liara sighed and scooted back from the edge. She looked back the way she'd come.

Seeing the way back she knew it was the right decision. She got out her winch and started carefully sliding the string back down her weapon unloading it. She took time to admire her crossbow. Such a weapon was the pride of the Nightlands. Heartwood limbs and an ingenious loading lever that could load the draw the crossbow back in moments and have another bolt ready to fire. She let her hand glide along the red stripe with two outer white stripes which ran down the weapon's stock. The symbol carried by any who earned their Red Stripe Commando arm logo and title.

She remembered the training as some of the best days of her life as well as the worst. She still felt pride at displaying it proudly for all to see. She sat up and carefully snuck away as not to disturb the Great Ram. If she scared it further into the Shattered River Valley, it would probably never return to the Nightlands proper.

Liara began the risky journey back stopping only for the occasional quick meal brake before moving on. Reaching the mountain pass after a day's climb leading back to the Nightlands. She turned and gazed upon the Shattered River Valley probably for the last time.

"What secrets do you hold, I wonder?" she whispered before making her way back to the large valley where her home, the Greatfort was.

She found her horse Graystar still in the clearing where she left the mare. With a whistle, the grey horse trotted over earning a small treat from Liara. She led the horse to where she stashed her saddle and began the process of saddling the mare.

With that out of the way, she hopped into the saddle and began her Journey back to the Greatfort. It wasn't long before a party of riders could be seen coming down the road. She slowed her horse and carefully approached them. The lead rider was a tall broad-shouldered man wearing helmet with common mountain ram horns worked into the helm. She smiled nervously as Lord Darren Ramstrider approached. On his saddle was his family's greataxe carried by the men and even some of the stronger women of his house for over thousand years.

"Hello Uncle, fine day for riding yes?" Her uncle road up and she did her best to not look the least bit cowed by the fierce hazel-eyed gaze he laid upon her. In his heavy plate, he looked like war demon ready kill all those before him in river of blood. The red and white trimmed stripe made him even more fearsome. It was said her uncle Darren the Rambreaker could hold his own against even King Robert Baratheon himself in a fight.

"Yes, riding. I have been doing much of that recently. Running about the Nightlands looking for a runaway fox away from her burrow." Liara wanted to roll her eyes. Her uncle always tended toward the dramatic in his speech. Her mother was the same way before she passed or so she heard. Her mother died when she was but a year old. Dying of birthing fever, after giving birth to her baby sister, Tali.

"Oh, well you found her. Could we set off now?" she pointed back down the road. Her uncle huffed in annoyance and turned his horse around with the rest of the search party.

"Did you find him?" Her uncle asked as she rode beside him at the head of the search party.

"Who… Oh the great ram. Yes, had the shot lined and everything but…"

"You realized the beast was far too large to haul out of the Shattered River Valley." Her uncle interrupted. She heard a couple snorts from the men and women behind them.

Liara frowned in annoyance. "Well, I did make to the fourth cliff down." Her uncle gave her look that said you're foolish and lucky to be alive. He shook his head.

"A fool you are, not even your mother and myself went that far in. Your sister will very displeased at your recklessness." A flash anger flashed across Liara's face. Uncle Darren noticed her expression. "You should have seen this coming long ago."

"Being married to Nightlander man, I could handle, but a Stark out in the those barren and snow trodden lands they call a Kingdom." She growled out the last part.

Her Uncle snorted, "At least they follow the same gods. They say the Godswood there is among the most ancient in Westeros."

"As is the one in the Greatfort."

"The Greatfort isn't yours, it is your Sister's," Liara heard a few quiet murmurs from the rest of the search party. She found it hard to not turn her head and glare. They were no doubt annoyed with her. She remained quiet for a time and noticed that in her brooding over her impending marriage, her Uncle's fellows had slowly surrounded her preventing her from escaping. They all wore red and white stripes stitched into right shoulder. Fellow Red Stripe Commandos like her.

"Were you the only team sent?"

One of the men answered, "Your sister knew exactly where you'd end up. She only sent us."

"You didn't even make us go into that cursed place to look for ya," a woman muttered on the other side of her. "So I we're mostly mad we didn't get to go in on a daring rescue." Liara didn't recognize the woman. She had the common red nightlander hair but didn't appear to be noble. Must have been a commoner before joining, she thought. There were many red stripes from humble origins. Not that it mattered, each red stripe was a sibling to all others. It had been that way since the Red Vixen had laid down the ideals and creed of their order.

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun by not getting trapped there." Liara smiled, and considered her actions recently. They were selfish of her. but she hadn't been prepared mentally for what her sister asked of her. It seemed so out of the blue. Liara had needed those days to think and more importantly accept what she had to do for their house.

She sat in silence as her fellows began chatting about recent events. That was when her uncle held up a fist stopping the group in their quick trot.

She looked ahead to look upon what her uncle had seen. In the middle of the road were four fox kits. There sat looking in the party's direction with a waiting expression. She rode up beside her uncle. He had a look in his eyes, one that seemed distant. He snapped out of his haze and looked at her.

"They are an omen. Good or Ill, I have yet to see in any signs around. But they are parentless like the children of my sister and goodbrother." he pointed at them. "Go gather them up. They are a gift."

Liara looked back at the fox kits sitting patiently in the road. She could hardly believe what she was actually seeing. It was like the tales of the ancient Nightlander Kings and Queens. They fought next to Night Foxes in battle if the stories were to be believed.

"Well, get going. Don't make the Old Gods wait."

Liara shook out of her stupor at her uncles prodding, and dismounted. Stepping carefully toward the beasts. They were indeed Night Foxes and bigger than their cousins around the rest of the Westeros. She approached and knelt on one knee. Only one of the kits cautiously stepped forward. She held out her hand and let the little beast sniff it. One… two sniffs, before it leaned in and gave her hand a lick. Liara ran her hand along its fur atop its head. The kit leaned in. She barely heard her uncle come up and crouch down next to her.

"Old pacts are renewing. It has been a very long summer. Winter draws close." She found herself barely able to listen to her Uncle's mumblings. He would do things like that from time to time. She was more focused on the kits who now joined their sister.

"Three vixens and one tod." She whispered to herself. This gift from the Old Gods was most welcome though a tad bit ominous. She stood and the kits followed garnering looks of amazement from the search party. Interesting times were ahead for certain.

* * *

 **Garrus**

With a loud thwack of wood on wood, the arrow struck dead center of the target. The arrow had flown straight and true. A small prideful part of Garrus asked why he even bothered to practice at all. He smiled. He always enjoyed that sound. It was a fine distraction from the nervous hustle and bustle of the castle. He frowned _. Liara runs off for a few days and it's the end of the world_. At least his elder sister, Miranda shared his annoyance. Everyone loved Liara, the Light of the Greatfort they called her. He found himself sighing, if he ran off no one would give two shits. Being a bastard had drawbacks. It was far better to be a bastard nightlander than anywhere else in Westeros barring Dorne of course. He was respected but mostly ignored. Earning a Red Stripe on his arm helped a lot in that regard.

Of course, Garrus figured being wary of nightlander bastards was warranted considering how many had tried to steal the GreatStone Throne in the past. Morinth the Wretched, Saren the Ruthless, and Wreav the Brawler to name a few. Wreav even sat on the throne in the end of his rebellion. Garrus and his sister's were his descendants. In the end, being a nightlander bastard was more about walking a line than anything.

His sisters never treated him any differently at least and he loved them for it. Hells, it was whispered that Miranda wanted to get him legitimized. Probably to marry off to some house or since Miranda was closer to him than Liara and Tali. It came down to the fact that Liara and Tali were born about four years after Miranda while he was only a half a year younger than Miri. His sister's uncle Darren would have none of such talk. Garrus had a tense relationship with his Father's goodbrother to say the least. It could have been worse between them, but the arse was always giving him the stink eye on a regular basis.

He began unstringing his bow. Stopping after to admire the weapon. It was truly beautiful carved with playing Foxes dancing through trees. Miranda gave him this bow when he completed his training to become a Red Stripe like Father had intended before he died. The nightlander bows were known to be the best in the world even the Golden Summer Island bows the Swan ships used. Made from Heartwood, a tree that grew in the Nightands and scattered patches in the north. These bows were only given to the Red Stripes. He had heard they were given as gifts to the Kings of Winter and the Westerlands from time to time. That was very rare occurrence, only after a war to help secure peace or out of a gesture of respect.

Ringing echoed throughout the keep. and he moved over to the wall and peered down. Riders were coming up the Twisted Path. Seeing a Helm with large ram horns he knew his sisters' Uncle had returned. Garrus shook his head. He figured he go be at the gates to see if Liara was with him. He had to at least see what Miri did to Liara for running off, and hopefully not have to play mediator again.

Garrus placed his bow on the weapon rack and walked down the winding paths through the fort. His family's castle was a marvel of engineering it was built in rings that acted as choke points before the main keep with tunnels throughout the mountain allowing the occupying force to harass soldiers on the twisted path leading to the castle. He rolled his shoulders letting his leather jacket settle better on his shoulder. The traditional Red Stripe Commando trenchcoat was another thing that marked those who completed the trails. It was worn as a badge of pride. Miri didn't wear a trenchcoat, instead opting for a light jacket with a red stripe for her duties around the keep. She only put on the trenchcoat when she armored up.

The riders approached the main gate which had been opened prior to them rounding the bend after scout horn called the friendly signal.

He heard some commotion behind him and turned to see Miranda in her coat with and her red hair tied into a fox tail which rested on her shoulder. Liara was in for it this time. Miranda only wore that hairstyle when she was about to enter battle or to give someone a tongue lashing.

Like the beauty, Miranda Lawson, from the Tales of the Red Vixen. His elder sister embodied her namesake's beauty and poise. Often referred to as the most beautiful woman in the Nightlands, perhaps even Westeros. Miri would have none of such talk in her presence though passionately disliking the comparison for some reason. Not that Miranda hated her beauty, far from it, but it seemed that something always weighed her down when it was mentioned.

He turned his head back to see to see Liara dismount. Like she had not a care in the world, practically strutted over to Miri. Miri gave her a cold glare only seeming to spur Liara forward. Garrus shook his head. Liara did sure like pushing Miri's patience. Garrus could see the conversation going as it had before.

"Sister," The Lady of the Greatfort said with a scowl, her violet eyes shimmering with annoyance. "I see you returned safely. Tell me are you ready to stop acting like a…"

"Here! Catch!" Before anyone could react Liara shoved a fluffy ball of fur into Miranda's arms. Flustered, Miranda held the fox kit up. It was Night Fox of all things how did…? He was so focused on the fox kit in Miranda's arms, he didn't register Liara as she shoved a kit into his arms as well. He grabbed the beast quickly to prevent it from falling.

Miranda had regained some composure setting the kit on the ground and it went to sit beside her standing tall and as proud as her new human companion. He set his down as well feeling a bit awkward. A sentiment that the kit seemed to share if the look it had on its face was any indication.

Liara approached Miranda again with an amused smirk, "Now sister, you were saying?"

Though Miranda's expression was a tiny bit amusing, Garrus knew he better step in before things got out hand. Miranda hated being undermined.

"Liara!" he called out. Everyone looked to him. "Did you at least find one for Tali?"

"Of course. There was one for each of us." That was strange. Even Miranda seemed to think about the implications of this. Which was good because Liara had a look on her face that implied she was unnerved by their meaning too. Whatever the reason for the kits appearance, it was enough to get both sisters thinking off track. That was a talent Garrus excelled at. Keeping his sisters from killing each other, by walking the line. Something he was very familiar by now.

* * *

 **Miranda**

The nerve. Miranda had always done her best with dealing with her sister. It wasn't easy as Liara never made things easy. Miranda found herself smirking. She almost felt sorry for the Starks. They could do with someone to shake up Winterfell what with all the Southron influence going around there. From Eddard being fostered in the Vale to having a southron wife while said lord built a Sept in the heart of the Winterlands for said wife. A bloody Sept! She figured the white bracelet around her right wrist in frustration. A foolish habit she had yet to rid herself of.

Hopefully Liara had the bloody thing torn down when she became Lady of Winterfell. It would be for the best, and the benefit of the both kingdoms north of the neck to be united more than ever. The South was inching its way in little by little. Dorne, the Nightlands' honorary sister kingdom was facing similar problems.

Miranda would insure that the Nightlands remained stronger than ever, and never let Red Vixen's ways die out. Miranda sighed looking over the letter in front of her. Perhaps an envoy to Dorne was in order. She could take a tour of the deserts and red mountains. She would never have the time however. She swore things would fall apart around here without her here to manage every little item in her bloody kingdom.

Lord Stark had accepted the match a month ago. Right now, she and the Lord of Winterfell were going over the finer details. Things were going well she thought. Lord Stark seemed to like the idea if she was reading things right. He wished for Liara and Robb to meet about a week prior to get to know each other. It wasn't unheard for a betrothed couple to meet prior to marriage. No doubt it was Lord Stark's wife who really wanted to take measure of Liara. Miri signed her side of her agreement saying she arrive a week early and left her solar for the Rookery.

On the way, she passed serval servants and household guard. The Greatfort was very busy toward the end of a summer as it filled its granaries and began storing dried meats and vegetables. Fruit was being canned as well. A nightlander custom that was hopefully starting to catch on in the rest of Westeros. It could save many lives during harsh winters like it had in the Nightlands time and time again.

It wasn't long before arriving and finding the right bird for Winterfell. She heard a clanking of chains and turned to see an older balding man in his late fifties.

"Good afternoon, Maester Hullam," Miranda opened the cage and the raven flew out the window.

The old maester shook his head as he went about his routine of checking messages. "I swear I don't know why I bother doing anything around here. It always surprises me how much you nightlanders know regarding the Citadel's teachings."

"Well, tis not as if we torture maesters for knowledge. We just pay attention more." Miranda opened a hole in a nearby cage and began petting a raven. A small weight leaned on her leg. She looked down to see the vixen Liara had found while out on her little escapade. "Ori, it would be wise if you didn't come in here. You might scare the Ravens. The fox seemed to give her an irritated look. Miranda frowned. Perhaps the stories of Night Foxes being smarter than most animals were true after all. A clinking shadow loomed over the kit.

"Remarkable, I haven't seen a specimen this young before. Haven't seen many of this breed before at all really. Not much is written about them. Very elusive." The old man remarked while leaning down to get a good look at Ori. The fox seemed to straighten up and stand with more poise upon her inspection. Miranda smiled a bit at that. The old maester went back about his work muttering to himself about how most of his compatriots didn't even believe the animals existed.

Miranda took this moment to reach down scratch the fox behind the ears. "Aren't you just my little shadow." Miranda said in an amused tone. Orianna was too busy leaning into Miranda's scratching fingers to get a good scratch to give her another look. Miranda raised brow. "Let us be off then." Miranda made her way back to her solar. Opening the door only to find Garrus lounging on a small sofa in the corner. He seemed distracted as he looked out the window. The tod given to him seen his sister and the two kits began playing together in the floor, prancing around nipping each other's ears. Miranda sauntered over to her chair and sat. Garrus caught the movement and looked her way.

"What did you want Garrus?" Her half-brother seemed to mull over what he wished to say.

"Are you sure marrying Liara off to the Starks is a good idea?"

"Where did this come from? You have never questioned any of my decisions before? Why now?" Miranda had already assumed a little of what her brother intended to say, but wanted to hear his input all the same.

"It just seems that you are trying to get rid of her and that this marriage agreement is an excuse to do so. I am not implying that is what you are doing, but many around the Greatfort talk." The earnest look on his face gave away more. He didn't want Liara to be sent so far away she realized.

Miranda thought about her answer carefully for herself as much and Garrus. Was she trying to get rid of Liara? No, but her being sent away was a sacrifice of sorts more than anything. It had been a few generations since the Shepard's married outside the Nightlands. Reaffirming old alliances was needed.

"It may seem that way, that and Liara and I have never really gotten along. I do believe that this pact I am forging with the Winterlands is to the benefit of all. Liara has a way with people that make them want to follow her. That is something that I could use to our benefit. It could lessen the Southron Influence in Winterfell after Liara becomes Lady of Winterfell." Garrus's nodded giving her words thought. They had discussed the growing Southron influence in the Winterlands before. Miranda's idea to marry Liara off was her way of fighting that.

"As good a plan as any I suppose. If you want I can start rumors that is what you intend for this marriage. Maybe give any dissenters a chance to bite their tongue in the process." Miranda shook her head at the suggestion.

"Not until after the marriage has gone through. The marriage is set to happen three weeks from now. We will be traveling on the morrow. I am glad you're here because I have something to ask of you." Garrus gave her confused look.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"Only one week until Tali returns from her training. She is set to return with her class of graduating Red Stripes within the next few days. They recently earned their Seventh Level badge after helping defend a village from a "rogue" Ironborn raid. I would like you to oversee their Pinning." Garrus' eyes went wide in shock.

"But I am a bastard. I can't…"

"You are a Red Stripe. Since I will be gone to Winterfell, I would have you take the Commander's place for this year's class." When Miranda stood Garrus stood quicker to stand at attention and hold his arm up in a Red Stripe salute. Miranda returned the salute and then found herself hugging her brother.

"I hope after the ceremony that you and Tali can make it to the wedding in time." She pulled away from her brother. Garrus smirked.

"I don't mind a hard ride, and it will be good to see how well Tali's training took hold."

"I am sure she'll up to the challenge."

Garrus nodded, "I think you should talk to Liara more before you leave. I think it would do both of you good to talk more especially now that Liara it not going to be around much anymore." Miranda found herself frowning.

"We will see," Miranda said with a hint of finality signaling to Garrus that he should leave.

Miranda sat back down and found herself slumping into her chair. She knew Garrus was right about talking to Liara. It wasn't as she hadn't tried before. Liara made things… difficult and Miranda wasn't blameless either letting herself be bothered so much by her younger sister's immature nature at times. She sighed and decided she should try attempting to come to truce with her younger sister at some point on the journey to Winterfell.

* * *

 **House Shepard**

 **Sigil:** Red-orange Fox on a gray field.

 **House Heirloom:** Foxpaw, a Valyrian bastard sword.

 **House Word(s):** Take Heart, Look Beside You

The Nightlands host many houses that live in the harsh mountainous lands west of the Winterlands, only one house has always stood above them all. Their founding hero, Jane Shepard, was said to have appeared in a flash of green light during the Dawn Age. She helped aid the First men against the Long Night.

It is believed she eventually fell in love with a man known as the Last Hero and had two daughters with him. She was said to also have been an object of affection to Bran the Builder who built the Greatfort in her honor after she died helping to end the Long Night. Shepard earned the devotion of many and stole many a man's heart. She is called the Red Vixen because of this.

House Shepard claims with a firm certainty that they descended from this Heroine and for thousands of years every child born to her line has had her fire-kissed hair and eyes the color of green fire. The eyes of House Shepard's children remained that unsettling green until Aegon's Conquest. For after marrying Aenys's twin brother, Aegor to the Queen Kasumi's daughter and heir, their eyes have since been replaced with an unsettling violet.

. Though whether her children were Bran's or the Last Hero's is still a matter of debate. House Shepard and the Nightlanders honor their heroine with the same the devotion that the Dornish show Nymeria allowing the firstborn child of each house regardless of gender to inherit.

House Shepard was one of the only Houses to stand against Belarion and Aegon during the conquest and come out on top. It was said that Aegon came to a truce with the Nightlands after attempting to burn the Greatfort. He found the Red Stripe Commandos aim to be too close for comfort on his first fire breath filled pass with Belarion. As the Nightlander Commandos aimed for him not Belarion. It was said he took an arrow to the shoulder fired from Queen Kasumi's crossbow. House Shepard ended things on their terms keeping many rights and traditions while bending the knee to Aegon becoming Lords and Ladies Paramount of the Nightlands even getting a Targaryen Prince out of the deal.

The Red Stripe Commandos were founded by the Red Vixen as well to fight the Others during the War for the Dawn. House Shepard leads this group with every Lord or Lady of the Greatfort taking the title of Commander during wars in favor of Lord or Lady.

* * *

 **A/N** : What do guy's think? Bear in mind that the Red Stripes are like Asari Commandos. They are the best warriors in Westeros, but to the other Kingdoms' relief there aren't that many of them. Perhaps around a thousand or so. I need to balance things out somehow.

Just so your aware, the Shepards haven't always been buddy-buddy with Starks especially before the Andal invasion and even a little after. They have even almost killed off each other's house at one point or another. Having access to Moat Calin being a major point of contention. Just so you guys don't think that this a Stark-centric story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, there were plenty of questions from the last chapter. I can only answer a few. Also, it might be while before I update again, because I am working on a new story for a friend in real life. Reviews and criticism are welcome.

 **Why I chose a fox?** Simple I saw a fox while we were moving cattle the day I started writing. I just rolled with it. As for the story explanation. Shepard was often called the Fox of Elysium for outmaneuvering the slavers with her small militia during the Skillian Blitz.

 **The Shepard eye coloring?** Their eyes are stuck that way sadly, due to bizarre otherworldly genetics meeting even more bizarre otherworldly genetics. The only reason I gave them a Targaryen prince was to reinforce the fact the Nightlands were brought into the fold on their terms.

 **How are the Mass Effect characters' names passed down?** The names were passed down in stories from generation to generation. No, the stories aren't perfectly told either. The stories are written now, but it took the advent of paper to get it written and by then the stories were muddled.

* * *

 **Garrus**

Miranda left on a very windy day, windier than what was usual for the Nightlands. The small caravan moved with an efficiency that only his half-sister could inspire. Garrus and his sisters gave a half-hearted goodbye, knowing that would see each other soon enough at Winterfell. That was two days ago and Garrus found himself practicing his close quarters combat. He swung the sword as well as he could as he was no slouch with a blade to be sure. Training since he was a boy to be a Red Stripe with swords and the long hunter knives the Red Stripes used to disembowel enemies with ease. Blades of any type never felt right in his hands the way his bow did, however.

It was rather ionic though considering Miranda wasn't the best shot with her crossbow. Give Miranda a sword, especially Foxpaw, and she would have the blade singing though the air with herself gracefully dancing along to its deadly tune. Seeing her move would make a bravosi water dancer envious was what Lord Bonecracker once said. Garrus stabbed a dummy and then kicked it down. He attacked the dummy he placed out of his sight and swung. Hitting the neck and sidestepped striking the third. Garrus growled and kicked the other dummy down.

"Need someone real to fight?" The strong voice coming into the courtyard was familiar. He turned to see what appeared to the be a younger version to Lord Darren.

"Faryn, is that you? I swear I thought it was your father who was standing there?" Faryn shrugged. He wore a Red stripe trench coat, with more stitched up cuts, recent cuts. Faryn often patrolled the Borders of the Nightlands particularly along the coasts where slavers and those "rogue" Ironborn liked to attack.

"I have been getting that a lot lately since I got here. I came down here to see what all this…" he gestured at the dummies scattered about. "was?"

"More of a mental exercise than anything than actual practice," Garrus tried to cover.

Faryn saw through it as usual. Perceptive shit he was. "Your swordsmanship is not as bad you believe, you know." Faryn knelt down examining Garrus' work. "Your actually rather good… even against the living. Most would be envious."

"Rather good doesn't cut it." Garrus swung his blade trying to get a feel for the weapon.

"That is Miranda talking, not you. She makes any expert swordsman look average when she practices. Of course, if you were the one gone and she were here, she'd have her crossbow out and frowning every time she didn't hit the target's inner bullseye like you do. I swear you're the only man I know who gets angry every time he splits the sparrow's arse."

Garrus muttered, "It is a waste of arrows."

Faryn laughed, "How ironic that being as good as you are, you waste arrows as much as a novice."

"Laugh it up, hornhead."

Faryn laughed a little more before he took on a more serious expression as he leaned closer to Garrus' ear, "From the sound of things, that supposed "rogue" ironborn raid wasn't an accident. The timing of the raid coinciding perfectly with the arrival of the new class is troubling."

"Who do you think is behind it?" Garrus whispered back.

"The surviving Ironborn didn't know, and their captain threw himself overboard in full plate rather than talk. That part of the tale is most worrying. Whoever it was, had a blighted Ironborn captain shit his pants and rather take a steel plated swim than remotely risk angering his benefactor." Faryn backed away looking for any ease droppers.

Garrus stood and thought for a moment. He bent down to pick up the scattered dummies. Who could inspire such fear. Then again, the Red Stripe interrogation methods were known to be extreme. They weren't in truth, but the reputation helped add to that. "The Captain might have just been craven. You know Ironborn talk themselves up. Pit them against anyone more well-armed than your average fisherman and they'll slink away like eels."

"True," Faryn admitted, "But them just stumbling on the exact village where a Great House's daughter is…"

Faryn let sentence hang for effect. Garrus swore the man was becoming more like his father not just in how he looked, but in the dramatic way Lord Darren spoke.

Garrus sighed "Do you know who is investigating?"

Faryn bit his lip, not eager to tell Garrus, "Yes, it's Maya." That gave Garrus pause as he put the last dummy back in the storage shed. Maya Sand, his former lover and one of the few Non-Nightlander Red Stripes from his and Miranda's Class. It was a common practice to allow others from different kingdoms join. Those who wished to be among the best were welcome. It may seem like a foolish notion to possibly let those that would steal secrets into such a lethal group, however those such people weren't hard to pick out, even easier to wash out. No, becoming a Red Stripe instilled a loyalty to one's comrades that superseded pettier notions. He still remembered the initiation. It was scary as hell. One final test of loyalty.

Maya left back for Dorne about two years ago. A few Red Stripes often ranged out of the Nightlands, looking to earn a name for themselves in the other Kingdoms or across the Narrow Sea. There were only two stipulations which were simple. Don't work against the Nightlands and House Shepard, and don't give away your order's secrets. Other than that Red Stripe Commandos were given a lot of operational Freedom. Garrus had heard stories of what happened to Red Stripes that broke one or both those rules, not that there were many, barely any. It was not pleasant experience, enough to make a Bolton or a Bonecracker cringe.

His former lover coming back could mean anything or nothing. "Have you spoken with her?"

"Aye, she has been busy. At least trying to look busy to avoid coming here where she knows you are. I must ask, what happened between you two. I remember you couldn't keep off each other."

Garrus scowled, "Apparently I wasn't the only one she couldn't keep off of." Garrus left it at that. "If you do hear from her again, let her know that I be heading to Winterfell with Tali soon as the last Pin is set."

"Oh, she might stop by before then." Faryn smiled at the annoyed look on Garrus' face.

"Faryn. What did you do?" Garrus dreaded what his sisters' cousin was going to say next. A growing pit forming in his stomach as he watched a slight grin appear on the Ramsetter Heir's face.

"I may have mentioned that you went to Winterfell with Miranda." Faryn's shit-eating grin only widened at the blood draining from Garrus' face. He patted Garrus' shoulder, "I see you have much to think about, and I am feeling a bit peckish. Long ride from Ramhall you see. I think I'll have a bite from the kitchens." Garrus found himself staring at the wall, his stomach was doing something akin a backflip. If anyone seen at this moment, they'd think the Other's themselves were coming for him. Then again Garrus would probably welcome the Others if only to not have to deal with his former lover.

* * *

 **Catelyn**

Oh, how she tried to convince her husband not to marry her son to the barbarian girl. Her husband was adamant however when he asked for the hand of one of Lady Miranda's younger sisters for Robb. She could still hear him now.

"We need the Nightlands tied to us. During the Rebellion Jon Arryn and I were always concerned they would break their neutrality and attack our armies from the north." She could understand the reasoning, but it still concerned her. The Nightlanders had strange ways, and it wouldn't do for one of them to be so close to her children, most certainly Arya. Catelyn also worried that if Robb's Firstborn was a girl his new wife would insist their daughter be Heir to Winterfell. Ned said that it wasn't all that likely but he knew that if war should occur having the Nightlander army and their Seven-Cursed Blood Arms would be more than beneficial. She wanted to marry Robb to the Manderly girl, Wynafrd. At least the Manderlys followed the Seven and were considered the most _Southron_ Northerners by the rest of Westeros.

Catelyn forced herself to relent when she learned that Miranda was bringing Canners to train a few members of the Stark Household in the precious art. The art of canning was something the Nightlander's always hoarded and for good reason. Being able to preserve food for lengthy periods of time was vital especially north of the Neck where winter struck hardest. It also made a siege last far longer than most thought possible. There were restrictions on how the canners could be used, specifically pertaining never letting the secrets fall into the wrong hands. Catelyn knew Lady Miranda was referring to Southroners. Nightlanders, like Winterlanders often had a keen distrust of the south.

Catelyn did her best to put her son's impeding marriage out of her mind as she focused on preparing for Robb's Betrothed arrival. It would be some time as a raven arrived from Deepwood Motte stating they just left which meant they most likely a week away. She passed servants and found the Castle's Steward, a one Vaylon Poole. They discussed the necessary amount of supplies needed and various other details.

It was all Catelyn could do not to collapse when she entered her chambers. She heard a knock.

"May I enter My Lady," She smiled when she heard Ned's voice.

"You may," she said taking a seat.

"You seem troubled, Cat?" He could tell when something was bothering her, like she could him.

"I made my case already, My Lord." Ned frowned as her tone. Catelyn internally winced, she didn't mean to show her displeasure at the match. "I believe there could be a better suited match for our Robb."

He moved and sat in the chair opposite hers. "I would like a Winterland match for our son as well, the Old Gods know so would my bannerman. They will also see the benefits this match will bring should war break out. Cat, I won't say anymore on the matter." Cat nodded in defeat as the angry bannermen card was the last card left up her sleeve and changed the subject.

"Speaking of Robb. He seems to be handling things well."

Ned snorted in amusement, "Not exactly, he hides it well, but he is terrified. You should see him hold his sword in the tiltyard. His hands shake visibly. I remember that feeling well." Cat smiled remembering Ned and the awkwardness of their marriage. She remembered her sister's scared face as well, and how she was on the verge of tears being married to old Jon Arryn during the double marriage in the Sept of the Riverrun. She had Robb in Riverrun nine months later in Riverrun.

"Robb will his duty. He takes after you." Despite having the Tully auburn hair and blue eye coloring, her boy was a Stark. Still so much like his father.

"Aye he will and after his marriage I plan to let him run the castle for a few days." Catelyn felt a spike of panic, would Robb's new wife be allowed to aid Robb in this. No, Ned wouldn't let that happen. Catelyn hoped. She knew Ned always humored and secretly encouraged Arya's unladylike behavior, it wouldn't be too far a stretch for him to let the Robb's… bride have run of the castle.

"Are you sure that is wise?" She asked.

"I think he'll rise to the occasion. I will be there guiding him Cat, don't you worry." He leaned forward and gasped her hands in his. "I know it's hard to let them grow up, but it is inevitable."

She smiled. She knew Robb would grow up and be a strong lord one day, but she allowed Ned to think her worry was singularly over Robb's growing responsibility for the moment. She resigned her herself to reserving judgment on her son's betrothed for the time being. Who knows, perhaps the Lady-Paramount trained her sister in the proper woman's arts. Catelyn knew she was only fooling herself, but one had to find hope where they could.

* * *

 **Arya**

Winterfell was so busy. Servants were flying from place to another, getting ready to receive Northern Lords and the various Nightlander lords and ladies for the wedding. They would be staying here for some time. Arya had heard that that House Shepard and her older brother's bride were not far from Winterfell and she was excited. It was said the Ladies Miranda and Liara had both earned the Red Stripe. Perhaps Arya could train with Robb's betrothed in the courtyard. Mother wouldn't like it, but Father might not mind. She had hidden the larder today too excited to sit through boring sewing lessons with Septa Mordane and Sansa.

She finally had things figured out. Normally she would hide and get hungry. Today she could spend all the time she needed away from old Septa Mordane. She hated the old bat. Always telling her stiches where terrible and then praised her more beautiful elder sister's work.

Sansa always acted the perfect Lady. Always swooning over tales of knight and maidens in the songs with that airhead Jeyne Poole. It made Arya sick. She took another bite of a piece of bread, proud of herself for finally finding a hiding spot no one would look for her in. Arya stopped chewing. Hopefully father would not get worried and start gathering men to look for her around the countryside again. Luckily, she had revealed herself before then when she got hungry. Father was disappointed in her. He never got mad though, just sad but was never overly harsh with her.

Arya had heard the rumors. Rumors about how Arya looked like her dead aunt, Lyanna Stark. It was said that Robert's Rebellion happened when Prince Rhaegar Targaryen abducted her from Winterfell. Her Uncle and Grandfather rode south to get her back and both were executed by the Mad King. Her Father married her mother in his deceased brother's place and went to war with the now King Robert Baratheon First of his Name. The dragon kings were overthrown and in the end, it didn't matter because Lyanna died at the end.

Arya sighed thinking it best to leave before someone found her here ruining the potential to hide in the pantry in the future. Maybe she could go find Jon. She certainly wasn't going back to her room for a while in case Seta Mordane was waiting for her there to scold and berate Arya per usual custom. She left the pantry quite as a mouse and as stealthy as a cat. Making her way toward the tiltyard found that it was only the guards who were drilling under Ser Rodrick Cassel, Winterfell's Master-at-arms. She sighed and trying to look for Jon in the great hall next only to see a few servants eating their late lunch. She turned away from the door to the main hall only to bump into her mother.

"Arya, where have you been? And your filthy." Her mother fussed. Disapproval clear in her tone. "Robb's betrothed will be here just before noon. You will look presentable when she arrives. Now come with me." Her mother stopped a servant to have them draw a bath. It wasn't long before she was clean and in a gray dress that was hard to run in. Arya frowned. _I bet Robb's betrothed does not have to were dresses._ Septa Mordane noticed the scowl Arya had on her face and gave her a look. Their family stood in the Great Hall of Winterfell. It was just her Vaylon Poole, the castle steward, Sansa, and her two younger brothers. Father Mother, and Robb would be waiting to greet her soon to be good-sister in the courtyard. Arya wished she could be there with them, but father insisted it would be best. Some food was prepared for the Nightlander party which would no doubt be welcome after the journey here.

Arya, as annoyed as she was, couldn't wait to see the scions of Jane Shepard the Red Vixen. One of her heroines, the other being the warrior Queen Nymeria who conquered Dorne far to the South. The doors opened and Father came into the room with the most beautiful woman Arya had ever seen on his arm. Even Sansa sucked in a breath, no doubt jealous. A thought that amused Arya greatly. The Lady of the Nightlands stood the same height as her father. She wore a gray dress with red-orange trim and a fox fur trimmed cloak around her shoulders. What Arya truly marveled at was the blood red stripe stitched into the sleeves with to white smaller white stripes flanking it. The Lady Miranda's face looked to have been carved by the Gods themselves with her high cheekbones and pouty lips. The woman's face seemed have no age, a face one could consider ageless and a bit ethereal. Her eyes were what demanded the most attention. They almost seemed to shimmer like purple jewels in the torchlights.

As Father Escorted Lady Miranda, their mother was escorted by a tall and broad shouldered man, brown haired, browned bearded, with hazel eyes. He too had a red stripe upon his arm.

Robb followed with a girl around his age on his own arm. Robb's betrothed was beautiful, but compared to her elder sister she seemed almost ordinary. The younger Shepard also wore a similar dress to her sister though not as elaborate.

"My Lady, these are the rest of my children and this is Steward Poole and Septa Mordane. If you have need of anything merely ask." Lady Miranda gave Steward Poole a nod to which Steward Poole gave a quick bow and left the Hall to make sure everything was well prepared a final time. Miranda nodded to Septa Mordane thought it seemed forced.

Miranda seemed to examine Arya and her siblings. For some reason, she straightened and acted a bit more proper under the Red Stripe Commander's gaze.

Sansa curtsied, "My Lady," while Arya followed suit with her own greeting as ladylike as she could manage. She heard a small snicker in Robb's direction. He was no doubt amused by her behavior. Bran bowed while young Rickon gave a more awkward one.

"A lovely family you have My Lord. It will be a pleasure to get to know each of you in the coming week." Miranda was led to her chair beside Father. Her uncle stepped forward and introduced himself as well. He talked strange, calling them pups of the Quiet Wolf and the castle a den. Both Bran and Arya found it funny. Letting out a small giggle.

Then the moment where Robb stepped forward. The girl seemed a bit nervous now that she was closer and introductions were at hand. "Hello," she said a tad uncertain. "I am to be your new good-sister I suppose. Hopefully we'll get along well."

"As do I, My Lady," Sansa said graciously.

Robb sat down next to mother who sat right of Father with Lady Miranda and Lord Darren to his Left. Liara was seated next to the right of Robb with Sansa to the right of him. Arya leaned around Sansa to get a good look at Liara. Up close Arya could see a layer of freckles dotting the upper part of her nose and cheeks. Her eyes seemed to have the same radiance as her sister's, almost seeming to glow in the candlelight. She was talking awkwardly with Robb. Liara asked a boringly awkward question to which Robb responded with awkwardly boring answer.

Arya frowned wishing she could sit next to Lady Liara. She wanted to ask the woman about her training and perhaps whisper to Liara to ask if Nightlander wanted to train Arya. When the food arrived, Arya frowned for the second time since meeting the Nightlander party as she witnessed how delicately both Nightlander sisters ate. She began to wonder if they if they really were red stripes at all and not more air-head ladies like Sansa and Jeyne Poole. Feeling deflated Arya slouched down in her seat and poked at her greens with her fork, her excitement fading with her expectations. The meal went on for another half hour, before Arya excused herself. Letting Sansa talk about dresses with Lady Liara. She noticed Father talking with Lady Miranda. The conversation looked dull. Lady Miranda seemed to be answering varying questions from Mother as well. Lord Darren was listening, throwing his thoughts on a subject from time to time. Arya sighed and walked out of the room.

She stopped instantly and turned to look for Jon. She had been so excited to see Robb's betrothed, she had not noticed that Jon or if even Theon weren't present. She felt terrible and went to look for her brother, not her half-brother like everyone insisted she call him, no Jon was her brother bastard or not.

She found him in the tiltyard sitting on the stairs leading up to the balcony looking down upon the yard. He seemed to be just staring off into space. His dark gray almost black eyes watching a few guards train. She sat down next to him. He turned his head slightly noticing her. She liked Jon the most out of her siblings. All her other siblings took after Mother having the Tully look of auburn hair and blue eyes and high cheek bones. She shared the Stark look with Jon of dark brown hair, grey eyes, and long faces. This created a special bond between them.

"Jon, I noticed you and Theon were not at the welcoming lunch for the Nightlanders."

"Lady Stark thought it inappropriate to have a bastard present as per usual. Theon went to Wintertown earlier, probably to get drunk or to have his way with some whore." Jon perked up a bit as he finished taking about Theon. "He'll be in trouble for certain with Father, no doubt." Arya smiled at that

"How was Robb's Betrothed. I heard she was a red stripe?" Arya scrunched up her nose.

"She may be one, but she seems too much like Sansa too. They were talking about dresses when I left."

"You're certain, because Red Stripe Commandos don't just hand out the symbol of their order to anyone even the those of the Shepard family. Especially those of the Shepard family." Jon didn't seem to believe her.

"I don't know, but they seemed too much like Sansa and Mother."

Jon thought for a moment. "Come with me," He got up and gestured for her to follow. Arya did so and they made their way to the stables where the Nightlander horses were being housed. Arya noticed a beautiful grey mare. It was no longer saddled, but she didn't recognize it. It must be part of the nightlander party.

Jon went up to the stable boy, a giant of man and a simpleton by the name of Hodor for that was the only word anyone heard him say. "Hodor, where is the saddle for that grey mare?"

The giant smiled, "Hodor," he pointed to a black leathered saddle hanging on the rack mounted to the stall where the rest to the saddled hung.

"Thank you Hodor."

"Hodor."

They moved to the saddle. It was stripped of any item on it, but Jon began examining the beautiful work of leather, looking at buckles and straps. Jon whistled.

"What, what is it," Arya asked.

"This saddle is outfitted to carry a lot of gear." Jon noted as he fingered one of the straps.

"So? Saddles carry all sorts of things." Arya crossed her arms with a scowl.

Jon smirked, "Well, this one probably carries more than mere packs and saddle bags. Look at these straps." Arya leaned in. "They're smaller see, meant for a sword scabbard and those big fancy blades Red Stripes also are known to carry. I forget what their name is, bowlie, bowler, bowie? they're down right deadly though. They'll bite into armor and take a man's arm clean off. Rodrick showed me one once."

A glimmer of hope resurfaced in Arya, "So she may actually be a Red Stripe Commando after all." It made sense now. The nightlanders weren't going to going to meet Father and Mother dressed as warriors going to battle. How could she be so stupid?

"It seems that way." Jon remarked.

"Theon Greyjoy!" came a stern voice that could only be Mother. Jon and Arya looked at each other, and they both rushed out to the courtyard hoping to see Theon get a good scolding. Arya smiled thinking about what Jon said about the saddle as she ran out the stables.

* * *

 **Liara**

"Would you like to see the Glass Gardens." Liara smiled despite the awkwardness she felt as Robb led with her arm in his through the castle of Winterfell. Part of her wanted to run to Essos and never look back. She could maybe find her Uncle David. Another part couldn't seem to stare long enough at Robb's handsome face. She kept giving sideways glances at him. He was good looking. He had his father's face and build, yet his mother's coloring of auburn hair and blue eyes. At the moment, he was walking a bit nervously ramrod straight like he was marching to his doom. She probably looked no better.

Liara wished she could say that she herself wasn't nervous. Thinking about her upcoming nuptial, was a lot more worrying now that she was walking arm in arm with her betrothed. She was so nervous that she failed to realize that she had already been shown the glass gardens yesterday. Robb seemed to remember this as well. "Perhaps the library instead," He was about to turn them around when Liara placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"I do believe you've shown me the entire castle, My Lord." Liara did her best to sound pleased. Truly Winterfell was magnificent, Liara had already memorized the layout and perhaps she could convince Robb to take her for ride outside the walls. She knew Graystar would be anxious to go for a ride.

Robb stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "My apologies, My Lady. I…"

"Please My Lord, we should dismiss the titles. Liara is fine."

Robb's shoulders seemed to lose their tension and relax, only a small amount though. "Right, Liara, but only if you call me Robb."

"Deal," she stuck out her hand. He was surprised by the gesture. He shook lightly but firmly. That was a good sign, she thought at least. She felt a weight rest on her leg and she looked down at Nez. The Night Fox had been following her around Winterfell for some time, though at a distance. Liara smiled.

"A beautiful animal. I have never seen a kit so large." Robb bent down and let the Fox sniff his hand. Nez sniffed and lick one of his fingers.

"She is a Night Fox. They grow bigger than their common kin. Smarter too." Liara reached down and scratched Nez behind the ears.

"How did you come by her?" Robb asked stroking Nez's fur.

"She and her siblings found us more like. My uncle believes they were a gift from the Old Gods." Robb gave her a surprised look.

"Truly."

"It is as good as explanation as any." Liara shrugged even as she tried to recall what her uncle was saying about the signs to no avail.

A strange look came over Robb's face like he was thinking about something. Liara found she liked the look. It was funny and perhaps a bit charming as well. "What is it?"

He was jostled from his thoughts. "It was nothing, just imagining what having a direwolf would be like." Liara smiled.

"I don't know, maybe that could happen. There are Direwolves north of the wall. Though it would be difficult to find them and then there would be the wildlings to consider." Liara put her hand to her chin considering how best to trap such a massive creature.

"Wait a moment," Robb said surprise in his voice, "You're actually considering going out and finding a direwolf."

Liara shrugged, "It would be a challenge."

Robb gave her a queer look, "How would you know how to trap?"

Liara was confused by the question, "I bear the Red Stripe." For emphasis she pointed to her right shoulder. She hoped that he would be alright with her skill set. _He had to have noticed the stripe on my arm. He isn't blind._

Robb, to his credit blushed, "I am sorry My… Liara. I have no doubts you earned your Red Stripe, I have never heard of a Red Stripe Commandos hunting prowess." Liara didn't let her relief show on her face or her posture.

She gave Robb a confident smile, "A Red Stripe Commando is as much survivalist as warrior I assure you."

Robb seemed to ease up a bit with her answer.

"Perhaps we should go hunting," Liara asked.

"Yes, after the wedding, I could take you with…"

"I mean now," Liara whispered.

"Running off into the woods would be unseemly," Robb rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's what your worried about?" Liara frowned in thought, "You wish to simply walk me around Winterfell for the next five days then?" That seemed to stir Robb. _He too is bored of this_ , she realized.

"You make a valid point. Riding and hunting does sound more desirable at the moment. We should at least take Jon and Theon."

"Not Theon, please." Robb frowned.

"If he wasn't undressing me with his eyes all the time I would consider having him along. I fear should he do so while unsupervised he might end up short a few fingers." The look Robb gave her was both shocked and surprised. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just… Let us find Jon, then."

Liara gave Robb a smile in return. "I shall go and get my things. I will meet you at the stables."

Robb nodded and went out to find Jon. Liara went to her rooms with Nez on her heels. Perhaps her betrothed wouldn't be as entirely insufferable as most Winterland men.

Liara hoped that they could at least get to the Wolfswood before it was discovered that they were both gone. Miranda would be annoyed, but Miranda was always annoyed it seemed. Nez nuzzled her leg again with urgency.

"Yes, Yes, we should pick up the pace." Liara found herself smiling at the thought of getting out of this castle for a while.

* * *

 **Notable Members of House Shepard:**

 **Lady Hannah Shepard**

Also known as the Deviant Fox, Lady Hannah is known for her role in the Westeroi civil war known as the Dance of Dragons. She supported the Rightful Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen. It is stated she arrived ahead of her host with five other women bearing the Red Stripe. These women were from various Nightlander houses and humble origins. Known as the Five Vixens, they were rumored to be Hannah's lovers. Hannah herself, had an unnatural fixation with the Dragon Queen. This so-called love was unrequited and Queen Rhaenyra was more than happy to put the Red Stripe Commandos to good use.

It was said during battle the Red Stripes would kill sons and Lords with their crossbows and ended a few minor bloodlines in the process. Lady Hannah almost ended House Florent's bloodline killing all the men say for a babe back in Brightwater Keep. Unfortunately, Lady Hannah's Nightland forces arrived too late along with the Stark army, as they could not leave until they were sure the Starks did not join the Greens.

It was said only half the Five Vixens including Lady Hannah herself survived the battles of the war. After hearing of the death of her Queen love at Dragonstone by the dragon of her half-brother Aegon the Pretender, Hannah went on a murderous rampage killing those responsible. It was said Alicent Hightower was found disemboweled. Blood was everywhere in the room where the Dowager Queen was murdered, indicating a slow and torturous death. Lady Hannah passed away five years later, some say of a broken heart, others a festering wound from a hunting accident. Her nephew Thane took over Lordship after her death.

 **A/N:** This blurb was written by a maester who's family supported the blacks during the Dance. Someone wanted to know how the nightlands affected the Dance of Dragons. Well here you go. The Nightlanders had to wait and see which side the Starks would take. That way if the Starks declared for the Greens, the Nightlands could attack and keep the Stark forces from linking up in the South. In the end, the Starks late coming cost Rheanyra the throne regardless.

* * *

 **Ancestral Blade(s)**

 **Excerpt from Inventories.**

 **Foxpaw**

For a thousand years, Foxpaw has been held by the Kings and Queens of House Shepard and later Lords and Ladies of the Nightlands. The legendary blade is a hand and half sword forged of Valyrian Steel with a red-orange bronze fox head pommel with emeralds set in for the eyes, a weirwood grip, and long guard made of polished steel. A beautiful weapon to be sure.

The blade has a storied history as well. It was said Prince Garrus the Wandering Fox traveled the world eventually visiting Ancient Valyria where he met a young Dragon Lady whom he fell in love with and she with him. He managed to convince the woman's parents to allow the marriage through a lot of luck and a silver tongue. They were married in Lys where his bride's family's summer estate was located. The young prince desired to go home and see his kin one last time before settling in Valyria permanently. On the journey home, his ship was beset by Ironborn raiders.

The crew managed to fend them off, but the prince was wounded by a lucky placed arrow with a poisoned tip. He was bedridden the rest of the way and slowly dying of festering wounds and the poison. It is said when his love learned of this she flew her dragon to the Greatfort despite being heavy with his child. Sadly, her dragon landed the moment he drew his last breath but he held on for weeks hoping to see his love again. She left Foxpaw, which she had commissioned for him along with a sister blade for herself, with his family and took his body to have cremated and interned at her family estate in Valyira. It is unknown if the Dragon Lady's house survived the Doom.

A wild tale told by a young maester, and it must be reiterated that he was a young maester, by the name of Dolfern. This young maester had a chance to examine the blade during the Dance of Dragons. He foolishly claimed that the Maker's Mark matched that of the Blackfyre, the Targaryen sword wielded by the Kings of Westeros since Aegon the Conqueror made the Iron Throne.

The main reason this tale is told is because Queen Kasumi before she bent the knee by accounts met alone with Aegon for a short time. The young maester's foolish tale states that Kasumi must have showed Foxpaw's maker's mark to Aegon who recognized it. This preposterous theory was only added in this section as it had gained a following even among a small group of maesters here in the Citadel, and since the tale hasn't had a chance to be disproved as Blackfyre is now lost to history, it sadly cannot be discounted.

 **Anklebiter**

This arming sword was a more recent acquisition after Aegon's Conquest. It was said that Lord Zaeed Shepard took it from the body of Pirate King during the War of Ninepenny Kings. No one knows the blades history and it is currently the most recently discovered Valyrian blade to date. He gave the blade to his niece, Samara, declaring it a weapon for the heir of House Shepard. This upset many houses because his family already had one blade of Valyrian make. Considering how bloody the war was overall and that he lost his two oldest nephews, Wrex and Jack, in the fighting, none could really blame him.

The blade itself is only remarkable because it wasn't in this very book before its discovery. The blade is believed to have changed many unsavory hands over its lifetime and was never considered important enough to be noted. The blade itself now shaped in the like of a miniature Foxpaw.

* * *

 **House Shepard**

Samara Shepard, Lady-Paramount of the Nightlands, Lady of the Greatfort, Commander of the Red Stripe Commandos (Deceased)

Falk Stonefell, Lord-Consort of the Nightlands, Bearer of the Red Stripe (Deceased)

Samara's Children:

Wrex Shepard, Lord-Paramount of the Nightlands, Lord of the Greatfort, Commander of the Red Stripe Commandos (Deceased)

Karren Shepard nee Ramsetter, Lady-Consort of the Nightlands, Bearer of the Red Stripe (Deceased)

David Shepard, Brother to Wrex Shepard, Bearer of the Red Stripe

Wrex's Children

Miranda Shepard, Lady-Paramount of the Nightlands, Lady of the Greatfort, Commander of the Red Stripe Commandos

Liara Shepard, Betrothed to Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell and the Winterlands, Bearer of the Red Stripe

Tali Shepard, Heir to the Nightlands and the Greatfort, Bearer of the Red Stripe. Betrothed to Bartholomew "Bart" Bonecracker of Whistling Hollow

Garrus "Death's Eye" Crag, the Bastard of the Greatfort, Bearer of the Red Stripe

 **Cadet Branch(s)**

 **House Foxbane**

 **Sigil:** A gray fox skull with a black sword piercing down its middle on a red-orange field

Conrad Foxbane, Lord of Bleakstone Keep, Bearer of the Red Stripe

Ashley Foxbane, Sister to Conrad, Bearer of the Red Stripe, Betrothed to Maekar Crimsontyde, Lord of Lighthearth Bay

Kaidan Foxbane, Heir to Bleakstone Keep, Bearer of the Red Stripe

Shiala Foxbane, Bearer of the Red Stripe

 **Principle Houses:** Ramsetter, Stonefell, Foxbane, Crimsontyde, Bonecracker, Bronzeheart, Clyff, Redwarden, Shadowstryke.


End file.
